


Innocence and Sentiment

by kaleinope



Series: Neither Here Nor There [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Saphael, Smut, dating and stuff, guys being dudes, just boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleinope/pseuds/kaleinope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“So. What's on your mind, buddy?” she asked, not looking up from the manga she was flipping through.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Simon picked at a hangnail on his left thumb, “Oh, nothing.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“As if. You've got that look on your face.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He took a breath, “How soon is too soon for sex, when you're dating someone?”</em>
</p><p>In which Simon and Raphael are finally back together, but Simon's having trouble with...patience.<br/>Even though being patient was his idea to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence and Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the third installment, yayyy~  
> This series does tie in with _The Gray Area_ , but you don't necessarily have to read that before this.  
> Enjoy!

Simon's ringtone woke him up, loud and tinny and right next to his ear. He fumbled for it, kept his face buried in his pillow, and managed (somehow) to accept the call. The upbeat tempo of the K-pop song was cut off (ever since Clary had discovered his guilty pleasure, she'd hijacked his ringtone. He hadn't been bothered to change it). He turned his face just slightly, pressed the phone to his ear, and croaked out, “'Why.”

“Good afternoon.” Raphael said.

Simon stared at the drool stain on his pillow for a little too long, just processing. He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth and sat up to squint at his alarm clock.

“Oh, screw you,” he said, eyes flicking over the blurry red numbers, “it's only...10 in the morning. I think.” He reached for his glasses.

“Yes, and you were supposed to be here an hour ago.”

“Huh?” Simon shifted to hug his knees to his chest. “Where?” He rested his cheek against his right knee, rubbing his morning stubble into the sheet. He needed to shave when he got up. Then he'd go downstairs and have breakfast (or brunch, considering the time); Cheerios, probably, if Rebecca hadn't already finished them-

“Honestly, Simon, you're useless in the morning,” Raphael's voice was exasperated, almost fond, “We had a coffee date, remember?”

“Oh, ah,” Simon rubbed at his face and swore into his palm, “I'm sorry. I stayed up all night writing this essay on Baroque music and-”

“You don't have to make excuses. I really don't mind,” Raphael said, “I just thought I'd wake you up.”

“And now I'm up, and I'll be there soon,” Simon promised. “Like, really soon. If I can just- shit- find the shirt I want.” he'd tripped over a stack of textbooks on the floor and succeeded in making his room a bigger mess. Which he hadn't thought was possible, but.

Simon could sense Raphael's smirk through the phone, “You need a _specific_ shirt?”

“Yes. My quirky t-shirts make up, like, fifty percent of my charming personality. This one says 'mediocre' on it, and it would be a travesty if I didn't wear it for you.”

“Travesty? I'm not sure that's-”

“Shh, I know what I said.” Simon grabbed a pair of jeans out his cupboard and shimmied into them, cellphone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. “So, did you listen to those CDs?”  
“The Arctic Gorillas?”

“Arctic Monkeys,” Simon corrected as he buttoned his jeans, “Gorillaz are the _other_ British band I made you listen to. _”_

“Ah. Yeah, I liked it enough.”

Simon grinned. This was progress. “Really? You're not just sweet-talking me?”

Raphael scoffed, “I can think of a hundred better ways to 'sweet talk' you.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Simon said, “But I _would_ like to see you try.”

“Show up for our date, first. Then we'll see.” Raphael said, with a hint of amusement.

“Found it!” Simon called out in triumph, yanking the desired shirt out of his mess of a cupboard. A few other shirts tumbled out and landed at his feet, but he wasn't bothered. He'd clean up later.

“Clean your goddamn room,” Raphael's voice in his ear was admonishing, and Simon bristled.

“How do you know-”  
“I know _you_ ,” Raphael said, like it explained everything. “You get too absorbed in your work and neglect everything else.”

“I'm hanging up now,” Simon sniffed, doing his best to sound offended.

“Mm,” Raphael said, “See you soon.” and he hung up first. The bastard, Simon thought to himself as he stared at his phone screen (he was smiling like a lovesick idiot, but, that was inconsequential).

* * *

 

They hadn't had sex yet.

That statement, Simon supposed, wasn't _entirely_ true- they'd had more than enough sex the _first_ time they'd 'dated'. This time around, though, they'd decided to take things at a glacial pace. Simon had thought (for the sake of his not-so-high standards) that it would be good for them to let the relationship develop in more of a natural way- with dates and 'first kisses' and hand-holding.

It was good for them, but it required patience on both of their parts. Also a lot of effort, but that was the point. And sometimes Simon felt like every cliché from every cheesy romance novel ever; a maiden holding tight to her virtue, intent on being wooed.

The truth of it was, Simon found it was actually quite a challenge to keep it in his pants. Especially when Raphael did something like placing a perfectly warm cappuccino into his hands the minute he stepped into Java Jones, and smiled when he said hello, and- _shit_. On top of it all, Raphael was dressed so effortlessly today, in a white shirt and jeans. Simon's mouth couldn't stop watering, so he busied it with his coffee.

And promptly let out a moan that was bordering on pornographic, “There's _vanilla_ in this. Marry me.”

Raphael said nothing, just smirked and lead Simon to their usual corner.

“I, of course, am proposing to the coffee,” Simon said, sinking into his usual bean-bag chair.

“Of course,” Raphael agreed amiably.

“So, what's on the agenda?” Simon asked, blowing steam off his coffee.  
“I just thought we could talk, you know,” Raphael shrugged, “See if there's anything about each other we still don't know.”

Simon lifted an eyebrow, “ _Is_ there anything?”

“We haven't talked about our childhoods, really,” Raphael said, by way of suggestion.

“Oh.” Simon tapped his index finger against his mug, thinking, “Guess you're right. Where should I start?”

“First thing that comes to mind.”

One of his favorite childhood memories- one Rebecca brought up often- was at the forefront of his mind. “Got it.”

Raphael looked at him expectantly.

“I actually wanted to make films, when I was younger,” he started.  
“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh. I tried to make all these shitty stop-motion horror films- you know, with cardboard boxes and action figures and stuff,” he smiled to himself, out of pure nostalgia,“I was very dedicated to it. I was always looking for new ideas.

“So this one time, ten year old me decides it'll be a _brilliant_ idea to see if I can re-purpose any of my sister's stuff for my little films.”

“That must have ended well.” Raphael smirked.

“I needed a Frankenstein Bride,” he explained, “So I tried melting Barbie with my sister's flat iron-”

“As one does,” Raphael said, drily.

Simon slapped his knee, “Hilarious. This, this is why I date you.”

“Please, continue your story.”

“Rebecca came home and _freaked_ out. She took one look at her doll and threatened to do the same to my action figures.”

“Did she?”

“Oh, no,” Simon twirled his finger around the rim of his mug, “she started using me as her personal Barbie, instead.”

Raphael snorted, “She did not.”

“She still has photographic evidence of this, Raphael, I'm not kidding,” he said, utterly serious. “For _weeks_ she put weird things in my hair and slapped make-up on my face- I'm talking garage door eyeshadow, here- she even made me kiss her Ken doll.”

Raphael laughed out loud, “That's brilliant.”

“I'm guessing you'll want to see the pictures.”

“What do you think? I'm going to make photocopies, too.”

“Oh, god, I'm regretting this.” Simon laughed, “So. What about you?”

“Hm?”

“What did you do for fun, when you were a kid?” Simon licked a stripe of cappuccino foam from his finger.

“What's 'fun'?” Raphael asked, sounding appropriately bored.

“Ha ha,” Simon stated, and Raphael's lips twitched.

“I used to read a lot, of course.”  
“That can't be it.” Simon prompted.

“I got into skateboarding when I was a little older,” Raphael shrugged.

“That's _hot_.” Simon grinned, “Did that get you into any trouble? I'm looking for a story, here, c'mon.”

“I guess you could say it got me involved with the wrong crowd, in my first years of high school,” Raphael said, thoughtful, “Not for long, though. I don't remember much- but I know it made my mother unhappy, so. I soon sorted myself out.”

“You were the angel child, then.”

“The best of the bunch,” Raphael agreed, without a trace of irony.

“Siblings?” Simon set his empty mug down.

Raphael nodded, “Four younger brothers.”

“Big family. Want to tell me about them?” Simon rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. Raphael glanced away, almost as if he was uncomfortable.

“Maybe another time,” he hedged.

“Sure,” Simon said agreeably. He reached for Raphael's hand- and was relieved when Raphael linked their fingers together.

“Okay, important question.”  
“Yes?”

“Can you still skate? I wanna see you shred, man.”

* * *

 

Simon opened the front door and choked on his own laugh.

“Oh my god,” he managed, “Is this a new look? Oh my _god_.” He was sorely tempted to get his phone out and snap a picture- his boyfriend was actually wearing _make-up_. Colorful make-up, at that, like a packet of Skittles had been smeared across his face.

Raphael scowled, his glittery purple lips twisting. “Magnus,” was his explanation.

“Oh. So he's back?” Simon was biting his knuckles, still suppressing his laughter.

“For the weekend, yes. Will you shut up?” Raphael gave him a withering look.

“No, no, I think it suits you,” Simon grinned through his fingers, having resorted to completely smothering his mouth with a hand, “The green eyeshadow, especially, is doing wonders-”

“Can we just go?” Raphael cut him off, sounding weary. Simon blinked at him; it was as if Raphael had just resigned himself to the fact that he was going to go out in public looking like he belonged in a 1980's 'Culture Club' video.

“I used to have a crush on Boy George, you know.” he found himself saying, out loud. “Circa 'Cheapness and Beauty', of course.”

Raphael looked beyond confused, “Excuse me?”  
Simon just shook his head, “Let me take that stuff off for you.” he tugged at Raphael's hand to pull him inside. “The others can wait for us.”

“But-” Raphael started to protest.

“It's just Clary and Jace. They're probably making out anyway- they won't even notice if we don't pitch at the bowling alley.”

“If you're sure,” Raphael trailed after him until they reached the bathroom. Simon steered him towards the tub.

“Sit,” he ordered. Raphael settled on the rim of the bath and Simon started rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

“So what possessed Magnus to do this?” he asked. He made a triumphant noise when he found what he needed, doing a little spin on his heel to face Raphael again. He knelt in front of his boyfriend and set the box of make-up removing wipes down.

“He bought new cosmetics and said he wanted to try them out on me,” he grimaced at the coldness of the wipe, which Simon had just pressed against his cheek. “He was particularly insistent when he found out I had a date tonight.”

“I think make-up would actually look great on you- if it was a little more understated.” Simon mumbled absently, moving the wipe up to rub the green off Raphael's eyelids, which fluttered against the movement.

Raphael snorted, “And what's 'understated'?”

“Well, I'm no cosmetics expert, but a little guyliner never hurt.” Simon smiled, rocking back on his haunches and wadding up the used wipe. He aimed it at the small bin and threw. It bounced off the side and settled on the floor. “Maybe a silver or gold on your lid? No lipstick- I don't like the taste.”

“Really?” Raphael started to lean forward. Simon pressed another wipe to his lips, stopping him.

“Yes,” he stated, rubbing the color from Raphael's lips, “Jesus Christ, what is this stuff? It's so hard to get off.”

“Stop pressing so hard,” Raphael complained in a mumble.

“Sorry, sorry,” Simon gave up and tossed the now-purple wipe at the bin. He heaved a sigh and rested his head against Raphael's thigh- since he was between his legs, he reckoned he might as well.

Raphael ran his long fingers through Simon's hair, slow and methodical.

“Yeah, I've decided,” Simon turned his head and nudged his nose against Raphael's knee, “I want to stay in and cuddle you. I'll text Clary.”

Raphael's smile was almost amused, but his eyes were fond. “Whatever you'd like, Simon.”

Simon wanted Raphael in his bed- which wasn't quite crossing any lines, not really. He just wanted to hold him, breathe him in, curl his body around his, fit his hips snugly against…

Okay, so, his dick was on a slightly different page. _That_ was going to be a bit of a problem. It was _probably_ still too soon to jump that hurdle.

“Couch,” he decided. It seemed like a safer option. “And a movie?”

“Only if I get to choose what we watch.”

Simon knew whatever Raphael chose, it was likely to be of the boring boner-killing variety. Perfect.

“Deal.”

* * *

 

“My lip is bleeding, goddamn.”

“Go put some chapstick on or something then, idiot.”  
“Nah,” Simon licked at his lips, “I'm too edgy.”

“Sounds like a punk rock song,” she said, “'Too edgy for chapstick'.”

“That's actually-”

“I didn't say it was a _good_ punk rock song. Please don't write lyrics for it. Jesus.”

Simon's mouth twitched, “You spoil all the fun.”

Clary grunted and flopped onto Simon's bed with little grace.

“So. What's on your mind, buddy?” she asked, not looking up from the manga she was flipping through.

Simon picked at a hangnail on his left thumb, “Oh, nothing.”

“As if. You've got that look on your face.”

He took a breath, “How soon is too soon for sex, when you're dating someone?”

Clary narrowed her eyes at the page, as if Saitama knew all the answers she needed. “Depends...”

“On what, exactly?” Simon made a helpless gesture with his hands, “Is there specific criteria that needs to be met? Is there a rubric for this? If so, please send it my way, because I'm clueless.”

Clary lifted her head to roll her eyes at him, “You want _my_ opinion?”

“Well, yeah, it's why I asked.”

“The fact that you love each other should be established, first.” she flicked to the next page in her book, “Has he said it yet?”

“Look. I don't think Raphael's physically _capable_ of uttering those three words, and actually meaning it,” Simon told her. “It's all in the little things, you know? Like when he sends me photos of random things he knows I'd like, and how he always seems to know what I'm thinking, lately, and how we can just talk for hours on end about anything.” Simon felt himself smiling, “It wasn't like this the last time. It's different, and new, and _good_.”

Clary was staring at him, mouth slightly open, “This is _the sappiest_ I've ever seen you.”

“Isn't it great?” he raised an eyebrow when Clary brought her face close to his, squinting at him. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out if you're actually an alien that's taken over Simon's lifeless body.”

Simon narrowed his eyes right back at her, “And?”  
She hummed, “Did you come from a saucer?”

“'A flying saucer? You mean the kind from up there?'”

Clary laughed and pushed at his shoulder.

“If you think you're ready, go for it.” she said, serious now. “But be careful, okay? I don't want him breaking your heart again.”

“Maybe I'll think it over a bit more,”

“Good plan.” Clary was lying down again, book back in her hands. “Pass me an oreo.”

“Catch,” Simon tossed a cookie towards her, which bounced off her forehead. He burst into peals of laughter.

“Ten points!” he crowed, and aimed another oreo at her.

Clary kicked him off the bed.

* * *

 

He didn't think over it more, like he probably should have. He barely thought at all.

They were stretched out on Raphael's bed, and had been necking for a good ten minutes to the sound of Radiohead, when Simon mouthed at Raphael's ear and said, rather eloquently:

“I want to suck you off.”

Raphael stiffened- and, no, not in the way Simon would have liked- clearly thrown. He lifted his head to stare at Simon, dark eyebrows knitting together.

“What?”

“You know,” Simon raised both of his eyebrows, made a particularly suggestive gesture that involved his fist and his tongue in his cheek.

Raphael huffed, “I thought...”

“I'm ready, trust me.” Simon ran a hand down Raphael's chest, pulling a shudder out of him. He paused. “Are you?”

“I-” Raphael made a strangled noise and sat up, “ _Yes_. But I don't want to mess anything up. Not again.”

Simon shifted so that he was sitting, too, knees digging into the mattress.

“I want this all to work, and I'm sure it will. We're taking this at a good pace.” Simon said, carefully. “That's probably how I should have started this- I'm sorry.”

“I...” Raphael stared at him helplessly. “I like your taste in music, and how you lick cappuccino froth from your fingers, and how gentle you can be with me even when you don't need to be. I like it when...when you hold me. I like _you_.” he swallowed, “I...yeah.”

Simon threw himself forward and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug, grinning from ear to ear. They toppled backwards, and Raphael laughed good-naturedly as his back hit the pillows.

“I love you, too,” Simon said as he kissed at Raphael's shoulder.

“Mm,” Raphael was nuzzling his nose into Simon's neck, where he'd left a hickey a little earlier. “I'll take that blowjob, now.”

Simon smirked, at this, “How charming.” he drawled, and proceeded to trail lazy, open-mouthed kisses down Raphael's chest.

* * *

 

Raphael touched his hand to Simon's cheek, a tender gesture that was- really- almost ridiculous, considering the situation.

He watched as Simon licked around the head of his cock, before sinking his mouth further down, taking him in inch by agonizing inch until Raphael could feel the back of his throat. It was a soft, wet, heat around him that was almost too much; he threw his head back against the pillows with a choked moan. Simon's throat fluttered around the head. Raphael threw an arm over his own face, just trying to remember how to breathe. And then Simon started to _move_.

“ _Mierda_ ,” Raphael swore, lifted his arm to appraise the situation. Simon met his eyes, his own gaze heated as he pulled back, licked at the head (which was leaking a steady stream of pre-come, _fuck_ ), before sucking him back down.

“That's it,” Raphael breathed out, without filter, “just like that. So good for me.”

He ran his fingers through Simon's hair, who moaned in response- which was not fair, because Raphael was just not going to last long at all, _god_.

“So good for me, keep going,” Raphael urged, and Simon pressed his palms against Raphael's hips as he went at a faster pace, taking him in deep over and over and over-

“Simon- please- I can't-”

Simon pulled off, his lips red and shiny and _obscene,_ and curled his hand around Raphael's erection. Raphael fucked into his fist and came a second later, making a spectacular mess of Simon's fingers.

“Come here,” he mumbled, pulled Simon up and into a searing kiss. He pushed Simon's boxers down and out of the way, impatient, and spread his own legs invitingly. Simon started rutting against the junction between Raphael's hip and his cock, and Raphael wrapped himself around Simon, lost himself to the glorious friction of it.

He lost track of time, but when Simon eventually tensed up, and a warmth spilled against Raphael's hips, he clutched at Simon's back and kissed up his neck, murmuring nonsensical things.

He'd missed this.

He'd missed _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3  
> my [tumblr](http://kaleinope.tumblr.com/), if you guys ever want to chat or look at some of my art


End file.
